Two in one
by murai-sakura
Summary: 10 year old Rock Lee runs away from his bullies, only to find another like him bullied as well. The other is a girl with pink hair. He should help her, should he not? LeexSaku... perhaps a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

It's late, I'm tired and I have to get up fairly early in the morning, and yet…I really want to write this. If it's a one-shot or not, I'm not quite sure of, but we'll see about that later. "Sigh" I never thought I'd ever write a fic like this but oh well…

_**Two in one**_

Lee ran off, ignoring the teacher's protest for the third time that day. Those wretched children. The idiots all born with natural talent, not sure what it was like to work even half as hard as him. Lee held halt at a tree and sunk down against it. He was panting heavily, stroking his hair out of his eyes. And thus, there he sat. A young boy, barely having reached the age of 10, his big eyes scanning the world as it was with great interest yet at the same time dismay. He simply couldn't understand how people could possibly be this cruel.

He sighed as he silently rubbed his arm. It was bruised because some children in his class had decided to try and see how much Lee could take before he gave up. The problem was, Lee wasn't one to give up, and so, the boys ended up leaving because of boredom, or so they said. Perseverance always wins. Or at least, that's what Lee kept telling himself. He looked down at his shirt, stained with mud and sand right now. Well, he was used to it. He always had liked to run off to the forest. The teachers knew very well that he would return eventually and so they would never bother to go look for him. He was a lost cause after all. A boy not able to manipulate chakra, and therefore not able to become a ninja.

Lee waited for gym to end, knowing exactly how to recognize the ending. It was always greeted with loud protests and moans, and even occasionally, a teacher calling out for Lee. Lee never responded to those calls though. He'd rather go back to the class at his own pace. He always sought to run rather then fight. He hated hurting others, even though they hurt him. He chose to be the better always, and to be a good example of true human kindness. He always wanted to be just that, and so he'd never give in to a few punches and kicks, for those few kind-hearted people out there, able to appreciate who he was. If they existed.

"Aw, they left you here, huh?" a smug voice sounded. Lee looked up from his musing to listen to the taunting voice. "Too bad, if even the girls don't like you, you must be pretty bad." Lee could hear a girl sobbing, and the dull sound of something hitting something else. Lee felt fury build inside him, something that almost never happened. But for a boy to hit a girl, now that was wrong and way too cruel. "I think I understand why." A second voice added. Lee got up from his sitting position. Where were these voices coming from now?

"Just look at that gigantic forehead!" Laughter could be heard, guiding Lee to where he should head. He heard the snapping of some twigs, only being able to guess what could've been the cause of those. "Yeah, she's fairly ugly, isn't she?" the first voice agreed. A groan of agony could be heard and another snapping of twigs. Lee knew he was almost there. Almost. Yet again, he was panting. "More a dog then a girl." Lee finally came at a clearing where he saw two boys and a girl. The girl was pushing herself from a laying position to a sitting one, her head bent down all the time, pink hair covering what would be visible of her face.

Her crawling back up resulted in a vicious slap from the taller one of the boys though, the girl simply being thrown back onto the ground, twigs snapping as her tiny weight crushed them. Lee felt rage build inside him and started to run towards the assaulting boys, neither of them having noticed him yet. "And just look at that ugly pink hair." The shorter of the boys said. "It's so weird!" He raised his hand as if to slap the girl again but felt how a sudden force stopped his hand from coming down.

He turned around in surprise, relief washing over his face as he saw that the person who had stopped him was only Rock Lee. Nothing much. "Stop it." Lee growled. The boy blinked. Since when was Lee able to show even the faintest signs of anger? "Leave her alone." Lee said sternly, his voice dangerous. His hand was getting tighter and tighter. He was sure that if he clenched his hand a bit further the opposing person's hand would snap. "Let me go!" came the boy's angsty reply.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lee saw how the girl slowly got up again, her confused eyes seeking answers. The taller of the boy took a step, moving in front of the girl though, and shifting Lee's gaze to him. "Let him go, loser." He spat. Lee didn't obey. "You must realize that you two are the ones at fault." Lee said as if giving a lecture. "A boy should never lower himself to tease or inflict pain on a girl." The taller boy knocked Lee on the elbow, Lee releasing the one he was holding by pure reflex. "She's not a girl, she's a dog." The taller boy said.

Lee growled. "She is a girl, and you should leave her alone. Or are you savage beasts that truly do not deserve to be forgiven?" His eyes were threateningly narrow. The shorter of the two boys took a few steps back. He didn't want to be caught into Lee's grasp again. He didn't know the boy possessed such strength. "Perhaps we don't want to be forgiven by a loser who can't even manipulate chakra." The taller boy now said, angrily. He drew back his fist, ready to punch Lee in the face. Sure enough, the punch would've connected if it wasn't stopped by someone suddenly tugging it.

The taller boy turned around to face the girl who was now almost hanging from his arm in her poor attempt to stop him. "Please don't" she begged. "Please hit me, but not anyone else." Her pleading eyes begged him for the mercy she sought. "Very well." The boy said, grinning ear to ear and punched Sakura in the face. Or… that would've happened had Lee not jumped in front of the blow.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled out, after wiping the blood from his mouth. He dashed forward and hit the boy in the stomach. Surely, the boy had not suspected this and got thrown backwards because of the powerful blow. He was surprised to say the least and seemed to be smart for once, by taking off, the shorter boy following suit. Lee quickly turned to look at the girl who immediately seemed to bow her head, her hair covering her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked. The girl nodded. Lee saw that she was not okay. She was bleeding and crying. He wanted to help her, but first, he needed for her to trust him. "My name is Rock Lee, what is yours?" Lee asked softly. The girl looked up slightly. "Sakura." She said smiling. "Haruno Sakura."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Still not sure…one-shot or not? Please tell me what you think…for I'm not sure at all. And please do review either way.


	2. You are beautiful

Alright, since everyone wants me to continue this, this will not be a one-shot. Praise the review, eh? Alright, to answer those reviews now.

Vesper Chan: Haha, alright, I will keep them as children and I will continue.

The Bloody Shadow: I have a few already you know. But I'll continue this one first.

Neko Kitty: Alright then, here we go

RedKanon: thanks.

Hitomi Hotaru: I'm sorry. But I don't have any lawyers so go right ahead. Thank you.

MistressTenten: Alrighty, I will. Enjoy.

Mikomimaru: Aw, glad you like it! Well, here we go!

**That's all of them. Okay, let's find out what happens next, huh?**

_**You are beautiful**_

Lee carefully covered a huge scratch on Sakura's face with a band-aid, making contact with her eyes when he was done. They were a beautiful emerald green. Mysterious and filled with emotion. Those big eyes seemed to fill Lee with a feeling he did not quite comprehend. Why did he feel all warm? The feeling was strange indeed, but he didn't mind. He liked this feeling. He tried to look into Sakura's eyes again but found that the girls shyly looked away from her, as she had done numerous times already.

"Are you afraid of me?" Lee asked softly, his voice possessing a certain tone of hurt, not able to get past the girl's keen senses. "N-No." she responded. "I-It's nothing like that." Her eyes quickly flashed towards his and back again. "Are you really shy then?" Lee asked, chuckling slightly. "That is really cute." Sakura coughed a little, as if to mask something she wanted to respond at that moment. She suddenly felt how Lee took hold of her hand and placed a very soft kiss on top of it. She couldn't help but blush.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked, her tiny hands quickly retreating to fold onto her lap. Lee smiled. "I am simply giving you a kiss." Lee said. Sakura frowned. That, she had noticed. She wasn't that dumb after all. Actually, she was the smartest in her class. "But why?" she asked again, scared to hear the answer, but not winning from her curiosity. "Because I like you, and I wish to comfort you." Lee said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Sakura on her cheek, the girl backing away from him the best she could at that moment.

"I am sorry." Lee said, apologizing. "I did not wish to bring you discomfort." Sakura shook her head quietly. "That's okay." She said. "It's just that I… I'm not… I simply don't…" She didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence. "Go on." Lee urged, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. "I'm not pretty enough to deserve your kisses." Lee's eyes took on a size they had never explored before in his life. Was this girl actually serious? How could she ever think that?!

"Sakura-chan, that is a lie!" Lee exclaimed loudly. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life! Your eyes present the bright green of the purest emerald ever found. Your hair carries the colour of the wondrous flower that shares your name, and your smile brings forth warmth that no summer day can do." Sakura blinked a few times, staring at Lee as he spouted all of those beautiful words, causing her belly to fill with a warmth she had never felt before. But that didn't matter. After all, she liked it.

"Sakura-chan, you are beautiful." Lee finally concluded, looking Sakura straight in the eye, as if to prove that he wasn't lying. Sakura giggled loudly at Lee's foolishness. And then, her giggles formed into laughter. The most angelic laughter Lee had ever heard. Sakura didn't understand how one boy she had just met could make her laugh so hard and sincere. She couldn't even remember when she had laughed so hard. Her tummy even began to hut a little. "Lee-san, you're a funny guy." Sakura told the boy.

Lee blushed. He liked that he had made Sakura laugh. With him and not at him one might add. Her laughter made his belly fill with warmth again, and therefore, he only wished to make her laugh some more. He flashed her a flashy smile he didn't even realize was flashy and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Say, Lee-san?" Sakura suddenly asked, all serious. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" Lee responded, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Why do you always speak so politely?" Lee blinked as he looked at the girl before him.

Her head was cocked to the right in a very cute manner, and her small smile made him blush. "It is just that I think of our language as beautiful." Lee responded. "And I wish not for it to be brought down simply to make it easier." He smiled as he stroked Sakura's hair lightly. It was so very soft. "And it sounds more courteous, does it not?" he added. "I like to speak this way." Sakura giggled. What a silly reason, but that didn't matter. She liked the way he spoke. "Thanks Lee-san." Sakura said, kissing him shyly on his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I guess I shouldn't end it here yet, but this chapter is done for. Next one will be up… I dunno when. Until that time, please do review. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
